Transfiguring
by hanna castillo
Summary: Neville finally learns how to Transfigure things—in his own dirty way.


Here I am, walking with her nervously on the corridor and I just simply look stupid while talking senseless things out of nowhere. But she never took notice any of it. Instead, I feel more pressured than ever when she leaned a little over to listen to all the dumb things I was saying which was about my cactus that I got as a present from Professor Sprout last Christmas. I just noticed that the lights on the place became dimmer and dimmer as we go on. When I turned my head upward, I was surprise that we were in a dead end.

"L-L-Luna, h-h-how did we get here?" I stuttered.

"You don't know, did you?" she asked airily.

"N-No, I guess. "

"I thought you were leading the way so I just followed." she answered softly.

"Oh." I said surprisingly. "Really?"

I caught off-guard.

"Yeah," she replied sympathetically, "so shall we get moving?"

She started to walked away more than a meter already when I shouted her name.

"Luna!"

She directed her body sideways graceful enough that made my heart beat faster.

"Yes, Neville?"

"Can we stay here for a moment?" I blurted out without thinking.

Oh man. I knew she would say no. I shouldn't have asked her. Why am I so stupid?—

"I thought you'd never ask. I'd love to!" she responded with a big smile on her face.

She marched hop-skip back to where I was standing. She sat on the cold, stoned floor and tugged me down to join her. I was about to speak when she turned to me and posed me a question, "so what are we going to do?"

Yeah. Nice question. What are we going to do? She was talking again but I could not understand what she was saying because I felt I was Stunned with her exquisiteness. All I can hear was my heart hammering wildly on my chest, wanting to depart its home. Should I tell what am I feeling? My thoughts of her were interrupted when she suddenly grabbed my right hand with hers.

And I met her grey eyes. She looked at me with intensity.

My other hand was perspiring but the other hand was cold. She took her wand with her free hand and pointed it at the lights. The entire glow in the corridor vanished slowly and the last two lights on the other end were the only ones remained on.

"What were you doing?" I asked. All my senses alerted.

"Oh. It was nothing. I just wanted to play." She answered, her voice suddenly turned playful.

"What game?"

"Fire truck game." She replied with wit in her tone.

"And what the hell is a fire truck?" Okay. I really don't know what that thing is.

"It's a big vehicle," she told me, "where firemen―Male Muggles with big, sexy bodies—ride to get to the place where there is fire."

I was surprised to see her talked that way. "So how to play that game? I'm not big enough to be a fireman."

"Don't be silly, Longbottom." She said while her eyes were slowly melt me, "Grow up."

"Okay. That sounds…fun." I said non-enthusiastically.

"It will be fun." She suppressed her body next to mine.

She giggled. Beans of sweat were pouring on my forehead. I tried to pull my hand away as soon as possible but she grasped it quickly before I manage to. "You can't. Uh-uh."

She twitched her fingers upward on the way to my thighs while she mumbled, "Neville, where's the fay-ayer?" and giggled. Damn, her giggle was angelic. The fingers continued to move up to my chest, neck and it finally stop at the tips of my lips. Her fingers were freezing.

"Why did you stop?" Oh not again. Another stupid question.

"Because I felt the fire," she said sultrily, "here."

She traced the lines of my lips with her fingers and I felt a tingling sensation down to my spine. I found myself ogling at her grey eyes once more, lost in thoughts. I just unknowingly put my hand to the side of her head, just above the ears and my eyes were shifting anew from her eyes, nose, and lips and back to her crystal balls again.

Yes, this was it. This was the moment I've been waiting for. I reached for her head, our nose touched against each other, I caressed her face for a moment. Her breath smelled like Mint. I can't do it but I can't just let this time to go. I have to do this. I really have to. With all my courage I could muster, I awkwardly inclined forward.

I saw her closed her eyes while she unhurriedly leaned closer. I ineptly tightened my eyes to while waiting for her to brush her lips.

I was about to have my first real kiss from a pure-blood-slash-human being-slash-Luna Lovegood, a long-time crush since I was still barely eleven years of age when I heard a mew from the end of the hall.

It was Mrs Norris and she was watching us with wickedness on her diamond eyes.

"Oops." Luna said lightly with disappointment. "Better luck next time!"

She hastily stood up and sauntered back to the Ravenclaw dormitory and here I was, jaw dropped.

"Damn you, Mrs Norris!" I cried while I angrily pointed my wand to that cat. And let's just say Mrs Norris was not seen for almost a month and this was I and Luna's little secret.


End file.
